


Nails Are Important

by CatsMeow63



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/F, In Training Allison, Little bit of Allydia, Lydia helps Allison, Mostly friendship, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison doesn't take proper care of an injury so Lydia helps her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nails Are Important

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I just had this idea that Allison has a lot of shit to deal with while training to become a hunter and Argent leader and Lydia helps her with the little things so she can focus on the big stuff.

Allison cringed as she tried to fix the band-aid on her finger. The damn thing was starting to lose its stickiness and refused to stay on. She sighed as she managed to get it to stay somewhat on and rolled her eyes. What she really wanted was to take it off but she had cut her finger rather badly training the night before and managed to crack the nail so now the band-aid was keeping the jagged edge from catching everything.

“Frown lines will give your forehead wrinkles, Allison.” A voice said beside her. Allison turned to face her best friend, Lydia Martin.

Lydia was, of course, impeccably dressed. A floral, knee length dress clung to her sides and flared at the bottom was accented with an army style jacket and heeled, light brown boots. Her strawberry blond hair had been braided into a bun and her make-up was done lightly. Allison slid her hand out of view and smiled, “And good morning to you, Lydia. How are you?”

Lydia pursed her lips before quickly grabbing Allison’s wrist. She didn’t say anything as she began scrutinizing Allison’s poor excuse for first aid.

Allison tried to gently pull her hand away, saying, “I-it’s not that bad. Barely even hurts, I wouldn’t have even bandaged it but y’know, I would have kept getting my hair snagged in the crack which would have been really annoying so…” she trailed off awkwardly as Lydia began pulling the band-aid off.

“What the hell, Allison?! I know you’re hunter training or whatever is tough but that just means you should be taking care of your injuries better. My God, my baby cousin could have done a better job than this! Come here.” Without releasing her wrist, Lydia dragged her down the hall to the nurse’s office. Barging in, Lydia briskly told the nurse she needed some medical supplies and that she didn’t want and didn’t need to be disturbed. Allison gave him a sympathetic look, the poor guy looked too shocked to even attempt to stop her. After a second he shook his head and walked out, muttering something along the lines of annoying high schoolers and needing coffee.

“Sit there and take that flimsy band-aid off.” Lydia ordered as she made her way over to the cabinet. Allison watched her take a gauze pad, medical tape, and some sort of ointment out before dragging another chair in front of her.

“Hold these things. First off, I’m going to have to fix that nail. Really, Allison, have I taught you nothing? How could you not at least _try_ to fix it?” Lydia continued to berate Allison for her lack of personal care as she examined the nail more closely. “You’re lucky to have me. I can salvage this, though it’s not gonna look normal for a couple weeks.” Reaching into her bag, she produced a small, bright pink case. Allison recognized it as her manicure kit and made a confused face.

“Why do you have your manicure kit with you?” she asked as Lydia set it on her lap and opened it, carefully selecting which tool to use first and getting to work. She paused at the question, the slightest hesitation that Allison noticed immediately.

“Well, you know how it is. Running around the woods with those wolves. You wouldn’t believe the state I found my nails in after the two days I took wandering around out there. Completely disastrous, took me two hours to get them back to a somewhat presentable look.” They sat in silence as Lydia worked on filing down the sharp edges, cleaning the blood out of the crack, and cleaning under the nail. Once the nail was as good as Lydia could get it she spoke again. “Now, tell me why you didn’t fix the nail as soon as this happened? You didn’t even put disinfectant in the cut!”

Allison rolled her eyes, “I was a little busy. After practicing shooting for an hour, I had to practice with kunai and Chinese shooting stars for an hour. Then I studied the bestiary, Argent family history, offensive and defensive patterns for battle not to mention the mountain of homework high school teachers think they need to give us to work my through. But I’m probably still going to fail Coach’s stupid test today because I understand almost nothing in his class. So making sure my nail looked like I just got it done wasn’t really high on my list of priorities.” She took a deep breath. Her life was getting pretty stressful, training to become a hunter, learning how to become the next Argent family leader and trying to stay on top of school kept her ridiculously busy.

Lydia looked at her best friend with concern. She knew how tough Allison had had it lately. She wanted to help, but aside from translating the bestiary for her there wasn’t much else she could do. She sighed, “I know. But you won’t do anybody any good if you seriously injure yourself in the process. Have you been eating enough? Getting enough sleep? Your health should always be your main priority, I’m sure your father would agree with me. Now let me finish this for you.” She took the medical supplies from Allison and put some of the ointment on gauze pad before carefully wrapping it around her finger and securing it with the tape. “There you go, that should do it.”

Allison examined Lydia’s handiwork. Not to her surprise, it was just about perfect. “Thanks, Lydia. This is a heck of a lot better than anything I could have done.”

“And you don’t have Economics until after lunch, right?” She asked, smiling at Allison’s compliment.

“Yeah, why?” Allison replied, confused at the abrupt change of topic.

“Then bring your Economics books to lunch and I’ll help you study. I took his class last semester so it won’t be too hard.” Lydia gathered her things and returned the chair to its original spot. “Now let’s go, we’re already late for class. Don’t need your grades slipping anymore, now do we?” she teased, smoothing the skirt of her dress.

“You know, if you weren’t my best friend I’d be offended right now.”

“Yeah, yeah. Next time you hurt yourself instead of not treating it properly, come to me and I’ll fix it for you, got it?”

Allison wrapped her arm around Lydia shoulders as they walked out of the nurse’s office. “I’ll come straight to you, mighty banshee.”

Lydia scoffed but leaned into Allison. “Damn right, you will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Simple and sweet. Kudos and comments are loved and welcomed :)


End file.
